A turbine apparatus is an apparatus for converting energy held by fluid such as water, a gas, and vapor into useful work.
Particularly, in a gas turbine apparatus, a gas of high temperature and high pressure coming from a combustor is introduced to a turbine portion and collides with a blade of a rotor, thereby rotating a turbine output shaft.
Development of a technology for improving the efficiency and output of a gas turbine apparatus has been made constantly. For example, Korean Patent Publication No. 1999-007437 discloses a technology regarding a gas turbine that improves an output and heat efficiency by spraying water drops in air supplied to a compressor.